moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mountainguard
Opening The Mountainguard is not entirely apart of Ironforge's military organization, but is intertwined within its activity. The Mountainguard is run by Berlshenk Riflemot, an esteemed soldier and Mountaineer of Ironforge. The organization's motive is to eliminate threats surrounding Ironforge, bring together alliances and friendship, and also promote world peace around the world(s). History At the end of the Third War, a council was formed in regards to the organizations which pitted good and evil against one another. The meeting took several hours and wore down many speakers, but then Berlshenk Riflemot came into the fray and suggested his idea to the council, emphasizing on the outer world, rather than the ideas which only permitted from Ironforge's begest. When the council concluded, the Mountainguard was born, created to protect Ironforge from outside threats and also to protect allied territory from invaders. The Mountainguard is not a group focused primarily within the military, but more of an offset idea to eliminate worldly threats and promote peace while being backed up by soldiers. During its creation, the organization was deeply rooted in militaristic matters, ranging from Ironforge's army and gathering intelligence from other factions. Since then, it has softened, its directive now focused more upon peace than intelligence gathering. Commander Riflemot was able to separate the Mountainguard from Ironforge's main military sect, and now leads those under his command to create a peaceful, less warring future. Rules and Regulations Because the Mountainguard is a neutral organization, rules and regulations must be applied in regards to how one should act. If entering, the person or persons must abide by the rules stated below, in conjunction with swearing an oath to uphold peace and goodness in public and private matters. *"We are guardians of good. We swear by peace and what it teaches. We are sworn to protect and understand the value of life. Survival is more important than petty rivalries." *"We do not pick fights with neither the Alliance or Horde. We are striving to unite the two, and other factions where present. We are a standing role model for peace and prosperity." *"When war is necessary, do not hesitate to assist. If possible, first try to negotiate with the opposition. If unable to, do as necessary to mitigate damage and preserve life." *"In the event of a person(s) breaking the rules and regulations, said person(s) will be held in court and judged as fit by the officers of the Mountainguard. If guilty, said person(s) will strip of whatever armaments they were given and be banished from the organization." *"In the event of reconciliation and redemption, the person(s) wishing to be reinstated will go through several tests and trials, regardless of standing or what the tests hold. In conclusion to the tests, officers of the Mountainguard will choose whether or not to allow the person(s) to reenter the organization." Initation and Ceremony When recruits have successfully entered the Mountainguard, they will be asked to attend a ceremony with his or her fellow recruits. They will be given a mark, signifying their allegiance to the organization, and be asked to follow and abide by the regulations which were sworn by them. Category:Group Category:User:Berlshenk